Feats
Feats : Feats are special passive abilities that ehance a heroes abilities and usefulness. Each hero gets to pick 2 feats from this list at level 1, and then 1 more every 4 levels after that (5, 9, 13, 17). Some feats require specific conditions to be met for them to be considered 'active'. Alertness You hero is well trained in watching the enviroment around them, looking for anything out of place and listening to every sound that reaches their ears. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +2 bonus to your ''Perception, Sense Motive, ''and ''Survival ''skills. You also gain a +1 bonus to ''initiative rolls.'' Animal Empathy You have spent a lot of your time around animals, giving you a natural insight into how they think and behave. '''Benefit: '''Gives you a +1 bonus to both your ''Tame Animal'' and ''Ride'' skills. Armor Proficiency (Light) You've grown acustomed to living daily life in your light armor, allowing you to perform complex tasks while wearing it without any hinderance. '''Benefit:''' You no longer suffer a penalty to your ''Acrobatics, Climb, Disguise, Lockpicking, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, ''or ''Swim'' skill check rolls while wearing padded or leather armor. Armor Proficiency (Heavy) You practically never take off your heavy plate armor, and have grown so used to it you can now perform complex tasks with ease while wearing it. '''Benefit: '''You no longer suffer a penalty to your ''Acrobatics, Climb, Disguise, Lockpicking, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, ''or ''Swim'' skill check rolls while wearing half or full plate armor. Armor Proficiency (Medium) You wear your mail so often that you've gotten used to how it bends and restricts your movement, allowing you to do complex tasks while wearing it. '''Benefit: '''You no longer suffer a penalty to your ''Acrobatics, Climb, Disguise, Lockpicking, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, ''or ''Swim'' skill check rolls while wearing chain or scale mail. Battle Charge You rush into battle with impetuous, running headlong into the first enemy that catches your eye. '''Benefit: '''On your first turn in combat, you can charge at any enemy within view. This charge automatically puts you in melee range (5 feet) of the target and if you make an attack against that target on the same turn, you gain a +2 bonus to your hit roll. Blend In You have mastered the art of fading into the crowd, of blending in with those around you. '''Benefit: '''You gain a +1 bonus to all ''Stealth'' and ''Disguise'' rolls whenever standing amidst at least 3 other people. Blunt Weapon Proficiency Whether it be a hammer, a mace, or a simple club you know the best way to bludgeon an opponent. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a blunt weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Born Lucky A lucky star must have been passing over on the day you were born, cause you sure find luck where ever you go. '''Benefit: '''When you fail a skill check roll you have the option of rolling again, but you must accept the second roll. This can be done a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Bow Proficiency You practiced with a bow and arrow well enough that you can almost always hit your target. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a bow style weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Brutal Bull Rush Collector Combat Awareness Combat Expert Combat Grace Counter Counter Charge Dampen Spell Deadeye Defensive Expert Determination Dodge Dual Wield You have mastered the art of fighting with two weapons, knowing how to handle and when to strike with each. '''Benefit: '''Allows you to wield a small or medium weapon in each hand without suffering a hit roll penalty. Empowered Spell Enchant Weapon Extended Spell Firearm Proficiency Your aim with a gun is well known at the local spitoon, and you can not only hit the broadside of the barn, but also the roach crawling up the side. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a firearm type weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Grit Heavy Blows Intense Focus Life Tap You have learned the Wayluj art of channeling their life force into combat and defense, allowing you to turn your own health into power. '''Benefit: '''At any time you can sacrifice between 1 to 5 HP to gain a bonus of the same amount to your armor score and damage rolls this turn. This is played as a Free Action. Lunging Attacks Magic Theory Nimble Parry Your expertise with a weapon has trained you to turn aside the attacks of your foes, preventing them from ever reaching you. '''Prerequisite: '''Any melee weapon proficiency feat. A melee weapon equipped. '''Benefit: '''If an enemy makes a successful attack roll against you, they must also take a second roll against your dexterity score. If this roll fails, you take no damage from the attack. Piercing Weapon Proficiency With quick speed and deadly precision you can dispatch enemies quickly with a dagger or rapier. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a piercing weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Polearm Proficiency You've wielded that spear for so long, it's nearly become a part of you and using it just feels like second nature. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a polearm style weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Quick Recovery Reach Weapon Proficiency By the gods you are damn good at swinging that chain! '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a reach weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Shield Proficiency Perhaps it's months of training. Perhaps it's reflexes. Perhaps it's just dumb luck. Whatever it is, you know how to block with a shield damn well. '''Benefit: '''Having a shield equipped gives you a +1 bonus to all Fortitude rolls. Shield Specialization Shield Throw Staff Proficiency Your skills at whack-a-mole are unparalled. You're also really good at fighting with a stick. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a staff style weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Striking Weapon Proficiency Sword. Axe. Bigger axe. You know just how to make them sing through the air. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a striking weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Sniper Sweeping Blow Thrown Weapon Proficiency In your continued attempts to be Hokage a stalwart adventurer, you've mastered the art of throwing a blade at distant enemies. '''Benefit: '''Whenever wielding a throwing weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls with that weapon. Unarmed Proficiency You've been in a bar brawl or two, and thrown more than a couple of punches in the back alleys. '''Benefit: '''Whenever fighting unarmed or with a fist weapon you automatically gain a +1 bonus to hit rolls. Unflinching Widened Spell=